CWA Clannad After Stories
by Happie692B
Summary: Sequel to CWA Clannad    Anakin and Ahsoka are married contemplating their futures together some sad events will occur hope you enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

" We finally ventured outside the building"

"Be careful not to go to far",if you aren't careful you might not be able to make it back" this is a world that has ended an empty sad place,a place where we are all alone ,we were looking for scraps bits and pieces of anything that might be useful to us , in this world we are forced to scavenge if we hope to survive" B.O.T and A.S

Anakin sat on the clay mixed ground staring off blankly it had been an entire year since he had moved out of his home and got an apartment for himself he and Ahsoka had gotten married in that time but once Senai and Arota found out Arota kept Ahsoka away from him the only time he ever saw her was when he showed up for work with Arota or visiting Senai just to speak briefly with one another " Anakin look out!" he came back to reality to see a baseball flying toward him he caught it in his left hand as Ahsoka fell on him" That was a close one , Are you okay?" he tossed the ball back to the pitcher " Yeah sorry I just spaced out for a second " Arota rolled his eyes holding his metal bat at the plate " Don't come crying to me when I knock your teeth out " Ahsoka looked Anakin holding his hand " Lets cheer for uncle okay ?, I promise he wont knock your teeth out" Senai smiled " Go Arota !" he smiled as the ball came flying at him " I hope your watching Senai , Because this home run , he swung the bat , is for you!" the bat came in contact with ball a high fly home run. Senai and Ahsoka cheered " Another perfect hit Arota" he smiled holding his metal bat " Yep isn't that great, " Later on in the afternoon as Senai And Arota ate lunch Anakin and Ahsoka stood outside the bakery Anakin sighed as he hugged Ahsoka " I cant believe your uncle is this protective you and I are married now, cant we live together without him wanting to murder me everytime im around you" Ahsoka looked through the window to see Arota eyeing her closely " Ill try my best to convince them to let me live with you Allright? She kissed his cheek looking into his eyes he shook his head " Allright Ahsoka , I guess I should be heading off ,ill speak with you later "as he began walking down the street Ahsoka shook her head " See you" she then walked back into the bakery heading upstairs into her room she paced across her door and closet thinking over how she was going to ask them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka sat flipping through a book absentmindedly she looked out her window to see the sun fading with an orange pinkish glow she layed her head to her fisted hand stiffing a yawn as she closed her book getting of her bed she walked to her bedroom door feeling a bit anxious she had gone over what she was going over and over again through her mind as she turned the knob opening and then stepping out to close the door behind her as she walked downstairs to see Senai putting dishes away and Arota staring out the window dazed she sat near her uncle swallowing harshly before placing a hand to his shoulder lightly tapping it she saw Arota fumble before he looked to Ahsoka " Something wrong? Ahsoka?" she nodded as Senai walked out of the kitchen going onto another room " Listen Uncle ive been wanting to speak with you about something" Arota turned away " If its about that Anakin kid forget it" She stood up crossing her arms" Well that's what ive been wanting to talk about, for a while actually, I was wondering if its allright with the both of you if I can live with Anakin, Arota said nothing he stood up quickly turned around Grabbing Ahsoka by the arms shaking her lightly " Are you Insane!, id rather die than let you go live with him!" Ahsoka easily pinched Arota*s hand he released her" Look im unsure why you don't trust him so much , hes a great person , and me and Aunt Senai trust him so why cant you just be happy for me choosing to live with someone who loves me?" Senai soon returned in the main room with a basket full of clothes as she sat on the couch beginning to fold them " Listen "Soka" I don't trust him ,because I don't like him, and no sooner will I ever like like him because hes no good for Ahsoka ,Cant you see that?" " HE LOVES ME ISNT THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEE HES GOOD FOR ME?" he grabbed her by her montral


	3. Chapter 3

He tensed his hand as he had a grip to her montral he closed his eyes inhaling slowly before he released her montral he turned around " Your just like your mother was, very persistent " he gave a chuckle , "but she was always able to break me when we were debating, he looked to Ahsoka nodding his head " Allright ill let you live wth him but , if he screws up even one time you move back in with us ,Sound fair?" Ahsoka looked to him surprised " Thank you Uncle , Thank you!" she jumped hugging him tightly as the both of them laughed lightly once they separated Ahsoka quickly ran upstairs as Arota sat back in his chair staring out the window " Shes changed since she was younger , shes more daring like Kyaky was he always raised her a strange way yet, shes turned out so , Humble he turned as Senai stood up off the couch walking to him as she placed a hand to his shoulder he took ahold of her hand Senai gave a warm smile " Shes grown up now free to make her own choices , with Anakin he seems like the protective type , much like you Sweetheart he cares for Ahsoka I can see when they're together its like the bond we had when we were younger and fell in love , she kissed his forehead , Remember?" He sighed placing his head in his hands he got up off the chair walking upstairs quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka stared deeper into the framed picture of her and her parents when she was five her mother holding her close and her father standing beside the both of them with smiles she sighed wiping her hazed eyes sniffling as she put the picture back on the nightstand beside her bed she then slumped back laying her head in the pillow staring at the roof eloping her fingers around the chained heart locket around her neck she opened the locket no picture inside she then closed it turning over to her left side to reach under her bed to grab the book she was reading the worn paperback book bent as she opened it to her marked page she then read over two paragraphs she spaced out a bit seeing the words jumble together so she remarked her page closing the book sliding it back under her bed a knock caused her to sit up " Its open" she then saw Arota in the doorway he sat near the edge of her bed keeping his eyes off her " You know I don't mean to be so strict with you, Its Just I want to be sure your actually ready to leave your home and live with someone you've only known for two years, he sighed" Im not against it ,im just not ready to let you go", she scooted closer to her uncle wrapping an arm around him " Im ready to leave because I know I can trust Anakin hes never doubted me, He wont hurt me uncle" Arota looked to his niece "l when do you plan on heading over to your Husbands place? " she looked to the knapsack hanging on the doorknob " Tomorrow morning" Arota Nodded standing " Allright well you best get some sleep he turned kissing her montral before walking to the doorway " Goodnight " Ahsoka layed back on her pillow " Goodnight Uncle "he then reached out his hand turning off the light and shutting the door Ahsoka looked to her Necklace as it glowed it the darkness she pressed the button near the top it played the instrumental to Dango Dikaserku she hummed the melody looking to her parents picture a final time before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka Yawned rubbing her eyes the sun was still down when she walked across her room to retrieve her knapsack opening her bedroom door hearing a faint creek as she walked down the hallway looking to the pictures on the wall once she reached the end she grabbed the railing carefully stepping downstairs she could her Senai humming her back was turned as she was mixing cake mix Ahsoka bumped her knee against the wall her Aunt turned around " Oh good morning Sweetie " she gave her a smile Ahsoka put her knapsack down walking into the kitchen to hug Senai once they separated Senai handed her a cinnamon bun " So today is the day your leaving for Anakin*s Place?" She nodded nibbling at the bun " Yep" She swallowed " Uncle seemed a bit down about it, but hes letting me go" Senai turned away from her Breaking down into tears " That's great" she turned back to her niece wiping her eyes " Im sorry, its just , your like my daughter, and im happy for you" Ahsoka hugged her aunt with her free arm " Im glad I have you and Uncle, you two raised me ever since mom and dad passed, but living with you guys, its really hard saying goodbye" she rubbed her eyes to rid the tears forming in them "You don't have to worry, me and Senai are going to be fine" Ahsoka soon saw Arota standing behind Senai giving her a smile " Any time you need us, Just come back to the bakery" Ahsoka nodded going to retrieve her Knapsack Arota and Senai stopped her in the doorway to hug her tightly once they separated Ahsoka soon saw Anakin standing outside she turned a final time in the doorway before intwining her hand with Anakin*s as they began walking down roads and alleyways they walked past a van walking up a flight of stairs to reach an apartment Anakin turned the doorknob allowing Ahsoka to enter first the house itself was more spaced " Anakin kissed Ahsoka*s cheek pulling her closer " Im glad your Aunt and Uncle are letting you live with me" She smiled kissing his lips


	6. Chapter 6

Both their morning consisted of Ahsoka Along with Anakin*s help moving her stuff into the apartment once everything was placed at least somewhere she yawned slumping on the bed in the one room Anakin joined her laying at her side rubbing her cheek with his right hand she smiled looking into his eyes he continued rubbing face lovingly until she had fell asleep Anakin then checked the time 2:00 He then got up changing his clothing quickly writing a note kissing Ahsoka before he ran almost as in a race to meet up With Arota he cut through a school parking lot almost getting hit by a car the driver honked at him he shook it up turning down another road he could see the white van In view wha he didn't expect was for Arota to grab him by the ankle pulling him down Anakin heard him laugh " Ready for work Romeo?" Anakin got up on his knee wiping the dirt off him" Sure Arota,lets go" Arota then slid the car door across to reveal a third male he was intently twiddling him pencil as Anakin sat beside him pulling his seatbelt across his chest clicking it as Arota drove the van Anakin hated how Arota drove sometimes one minute hed be focused on the road next hed be distracted he purposely does it every time they have a shift on weekdays Arota swirved the car behind an elderly person driving a bit too slow he honked in protest " Come on Granny what are you dead at the wheel?" he continued honking his horn Anakin sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose he paid more attention to the tree with the birds building their nest then Arota*s banter fest once the elderly sped up Arota continued to drive sharp turning just so Anakin can bump into the side window of the van finally parallel parking Arota turned off the ignition putting the set of keys In his pocket As Anakin stepped out of the car he soon found himself in front of a desolate street with terrible electric wires Arota handed Anakin a climber cable " Tie this around your belt so you can secure yourself when you climb, we don't need a pretty face like yours getting bashed up it's the only thing good about you" Anakin ignored the dig placing it around him as he began to climb the telephone pole it was simple for him he soon reached the top he easily grabbed the frayed wire beginning to work over the snag in the wire once he ablely got it repaired he reattached it looking down to Arota nodding he then saw him open a metal box flipping a switch as Anakin Climbed down Arota shook his head " Now on to the next one" this lasted them 5 ½ hours Anakin soon felt his eyes drooping shut as he walked home he grabbed onto the railing of the staircase walking up as he opened the front door to find Ahsoka in pajamas he hugged her yawning "Hi, im sorry I left you alone all day, but" he stiffened another yawn rubbing the back of his neck " I had to work with your Uncle today" Ahsoka helped him walk into the bedroom as he soon collapsed falling into the bed she sat on the edge placing a hand to his back " So how did it go?" Anakin turned over his eyes were closed he mumbled sleepily" Fine , So did you do anything while I was gone?" she shook her head "Not much today but Ani. Ive been thinking of what I wanted to do with my life " Anakin rubbed his eyes " And what might that be?" Ahsoka looked up to the moon now in evening sky " I think , I think I want a baby " Anakin eyes snapped open as he slowly sat up looking to her " Are you sure?" he took ahold of her hand her eyes Glistened as she had a smile from ear to ear " Yes , I want to have a baby" she wrapped her arms around his waist " With you Anakin" she saw his expression and immediately saddened " You don't like the idea do you?" Anakin placed a hand to her face pulling her closer to him kissing her lips once they separated he nodded she smiled hugging him tightly " I Love You Anakin" He rubbed her Montral " I love you too Ahsoka they then both eased laying together on the bed failing asleep in each other arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Anakin couldn't find Ahsoka anywhere he looked around the kitchen on a plate the fridge was a dumpling he picked it up beginning to chew at it he soon found a note on the fridge door he took the sticky note off continuing to eat the dumpling as he read over what it said " Sent out a job application they called me back , I might get a job! , ill be home by twelve Love A " he took another bite of the dumpling looking to the time on the stove 10:03 he then went into the living room to slump on the couch he flipped on the tv not paying much attention to the news stories he stared off blankly finishing the dumpling he felt his eyes close Again as he layed his head on his fisted hand falling asleep. Elsewhere Ahsoka sat fidgety she continued twiddling her thumbs as she was sitting beside people she didn't know A woman with frail young face with striking brown eyes she turned to give Ahsoka a warm smile " Don't be nervous, I hear getting a job here is easy, Its either you become a cashier or a waitress" she laughed placing her hand out to Ahsoka " My names Nia, And who are you?" Ahsoka eased up a bit shaking her hand " Im Ahsoka Skywalker. Its nice to meet you" the male sitting to Ahsoka*s left gave a dramatic flip of his hair with a free hand " Please Nia , remember when cathy worked here she barely got passed the first day her weak stabilities caused her a panic attack, he placed a hand to Ahsoka " Listen doll, if you get the chance to work here, don't panic on us allright?" Ahsoka smiled nodding her head The male placed a hand to her " Im Teya, but everyone calls me Sas, and who are you Doll?" Ahsoka shook his hand " Im Ahsoka " Teya gave a smile " Nia why did you want to work here in the first place, your other job payed so much better!" He whined Nia shook her head rolling her eyes "Sas I still have my second job,I just need a chance to get money for payments and such" Teya laughed " So you plan to be a waitress, and you're a baby bringer?" Nia fixed her pleated skirt before responding to him" The term is Midwife" Teya fiddled with his hair twirling around " Yeah yeah Sure , why would you want to be a Baby Bringer anyway, I thought you hated kids?" Ahsoka looked to Nia " I don't hate kids, I hate teenagers, but I love infants," soon a door opened " Ahsoka Skywalker?" she then got up walking through the back room " Good luck Doll!" Nia sighed " You are so flamboyant Sas , You always do that when you meet someone" He giggled " I cant help it I love meeting new people, And I love showing off, Am I guilty for wanting to do so" he crossed his arms over his chest Nia wrapped an arm around him" Come on Sas, you know I didn't mean that, so how are you doing dating wise?" He sighed " Theirs no one out there for me, at least no one cute" Nia laughed " Don't worry you'll find someone" Teya rubbed over his green eyes " Hope so otherwise it's a calorie splurge day for me" Ahsoka sat in front of a table with an older looking gentleman as he scanned her application " No previous job history " he rubbed his temple " How good are you with numbers Maam? " she looked down" Im not good with mathematics but I have a really good memory sir" he looked to her a final time giving a sly smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin rubbed his eyes as he slowly attempted focusing he looked to the time on the stove 6:45 he could smell something from the kitchen his stomach soon responded growling at him as he pulled himself up to his feet walking into the kitchen to find Ahsoka making bowls of rice with chicken she had a smile plastered to her face Anakin walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist she laughed " Did you sleep well?" he kissed her montral " Yes I did. So how was your day?" she had two bowls in each hand as she walked into the living placing them on the coffee table Anakin followed behind her as he ignored his stomach attempting to eat him both sat beside the other as Anakin began to devour the food in front of him as Ahsoka sat eating at a slower pace she looked up from her food bowl" My day was alright, I meet two new people Nia and Teya , Nia is a midwife shes been working as one for six years and Teya is unemployed , but that's not the best thing of what happened !" She jumped up " I got a job!" Anakin smiled" That's great Ahsoka so what do you work as?" she sat back down " Im a waitress at the restaurant downtown, Im working Alongside Nia and Teya my first day is Monday " she then returned to eating her dinner Anakin looked to his empty bowl he then got up returning into the kitchen to get himself a second helping Ahsoka sighed " Whats next for us now we both have jobs?" Anakin returned with his bowl overflowing with chicken " Im unsure, do you still want to have a baby?" Ahsoka nodded " Yes of course I do Anakin" he smirked as he ate his second bowlfull.


	9. Chapter 9

2 ½ months later

Ahsoka started to dislike waking up early on a daily basis and with sickness fallen over her she could barely get out of bed without Anakin helping her she rubbed over her dark lined eyes swallowing as she looked outside the sun was starting to rise as she saw her co worker Nia sitting in her car waiting for her Ahsoka fixed her skirt before opening and closing the door behind her walking downstairs to meet up With her friend she walked around the car hood for the passenger door opening it she sat in the seat pulling the seatbelt across her clicking it as she closed her eyes laying her head back for a moment Nia hated traffic she kept her eyes to the road " So have you been getting any better?" Ahsoka shook her head no " Im tired of easily getting sick all the time, It worrying Anakin and my Aunt and Uncle this stomach flu is terrible" Nia rubbed her eye " Are you sure it's a stomach flu?" Ahsoka eyed her " What do you mean?" Nia honked her Car horn sighing " How recent have you been getting ill?" Ahsoka thought it over " A couple mornings" Nia cut in front of the slowest car in the line " Have you eaten a lot recently?" Ahsoka shook her head " sleeping problems?" she nodded Nia turned a sharp corner being mindful of the car behind her as she parked the car turning off the ignition putting her keys in her skirt pocket Ahsoka unclipped her seatbelt stepping out of the car Nia followed closely beside her once they reached the door they were greeted by Teya he gave Ahsoka a hug rubbing her back " How are you feeling Doll?" Ahsoka smiled weakly " Im allright , I promise Don't worry about me " she felt a coiled feeling in her stomach it soured causing her to streak for a restroom with her hand clamped over her mouth Nia clocked herself in for her shift along with Ahsoka*s card Teya sighed dramatically " When will you give her the test?" Nia shushed him " Our Lunch break alright?" Teya nodded as customers began walking in both began seating them and taking orders Ahsoka wiped her mouth looking at her reflection Her skin was three shades lighter than normal but she inhaled slowly walking out of the bathroom with a smirk ignoring the sick feeling for hours By noon she was glad she got to sit with Nia and Teya for lunch she unwrapped the leftover chicken and dumplings from the previous night and devoured it hungrily Teya took a bite of his burger sadly " Its days like this I could care less for my appearance , but when I eat stuff like this I feel fat" he laughed lightly to cheer Ahsoka up Nia ate her salad slowly fiddling around in her purse until she found a box she reached under the table with it in hand and snuck it into Ahsoka*s bag zipping it closed she sat back up " Sorry dropped my contact" she winked to Teya " So Ahsoka, How are have your Aunt and Uncle been?" Ahsoka looked up from her food at Nia " Senai is now creating lots of different pastries for the spring, and my Uncle still works with my Husband fixing all the telephone pole wires " Teya smirked " Your husband is cute to boot if I might add, im sad there are no guys like him" he playfully cried tickling Ahsoka " Im lucky to have him, but I wish he wasn't so worried about me being sick with this bug" she sighed taking a drink of her bottled water then returning the cap Teya took out a cookie from his bag " I don't plan on eating this,Anyone want it?" he looked to Nia she shook her head " Watching my figure Sas, you know that " He laughed " Your in shape relax " he looked to Ahsoka " Would you like it Doll?" She nodded eating the cookie as Teya returned to his burger and shake.


	10. Chapter 10

As their shift ended Ahsoka was happy that the weekend finally could start for the three of them she gave Teya a warm hug as he walked home Nia decided to drop Ahsoka off at her home Ahsoka sat in the passenger seat clicking the seatbelt she yawned closing her eyes as Nia kept her eyes to the road looking to the setting sun Ahsoka soon eased falling asleep with her bag by her feet Nia continued passing cars down the road once reaching the street she turned parking between two cars cutting off the ignition Climbing up the stairs to knock on the door Anakin answered " Ahsoka is asleep in the car , she seemed a bit exhausted so I didn't want to wake her " Anakin nodded going downstairs to Nia*s car to open the passenger door unclipping the seat belt around Ahsoka and picking her up bridal style he ablely used his foot to pick up her bag her head layed on his chest he used his other foot to shut the car door he walked past Nia bowing his head " Thank you Nia " She smiled "Its no problem Anakin " She then returned to her car carefully turning out of the parallel parking spot Anakin walked upstairs closing the door behind him to place Ahsoka carefully on the bed in the main room putting her bag on a hook by the front door he turned off the motion light going to sit on the bed beside Ahsoka she slept soundly he then layed beside her looking to the roof Next morning he awoke to the sound of Ahsoka hacking behind the bathroom door then hearing sink water run then the door creaking open she walked into the room doorway she smiled weakly as Anakin sat up she sat tying her braid to her montral " you ready to go to the bakery?" he nodded just to keep Ahsoka happy both then departed outside the apartment walking down the roads to the valey hillside Ahsoka smirked with her backpack at her left shoulder holding Anakin*s hand as they both walked uphill to open the door hearing the familiar bell Senai dropped the cupcake she was frosting "Ahsoka" she walked around the counter to hug her niece " How have you been sweetie?"Ahsoka smiled " Im alright have you seen Uncle?" she soon felt a tapping to her shoulder Anakin had released her hand as she turned around to see Arota smiling widely she wrapped her arms around him hugging him " its so nice to see you again Uncle " he squeezed her tighter once they separated Ahsoka went to help Senai frost cupcakes in the kitchen as Arota and Anakin stood there eyeing each other the long stare down ended when Ahsoka gagged rushing upstairs with Senai close behind her Arota And Anakin ran after the both of them Arota pushed Anakin down As he reached the doorway "Whats wrong Ahsoka!" he saw her face in the sink with Senai at her side placing a hand to her shoulder " Are you okay?" Ahsoka her face " Sorry, just felt nauseous " Arota crossed his arms smirking " Nauseous?, what are you pregnant?" Anakin looked to him " Don't joke about that!" Arota laughed " Sorry but if you had any balls shed have a bun in the oven already" Senai smiled warmly " She does. We just found out" Arota eyed her " Eh?" senai shook her head " Im not talking about baking" Arota drew back " Wait you mean?" Senai took ahold of Arota*s hand " Anakin and Ahsoka are having a child" She smiled to Anakin " Congratulations" Arota slipped up" Hold on Senai a baby?, you mean Adoption right?" Ahsoka looked up " No uncle, she smiled " Me and Anakin are married now so" Anakin panicked " Oh god Ahsoka please don't say it" She closed her eyes shaking in excitement before blurting out " WERE HAVING SEX!" Arota choked on oxygen Anakin rubbed his temple " It takes one thing to say that to someone let alone your Family your one in a million Ahsoka" Senai placed a hand to her " She hasn't had her period in three in a half weeks so im pretty sure this is for real and the pregnancy test proves it "Arota returned to reality grabbing Anakin " You Little Creep!" he held him up in the air against the wall growling at him "Your Dead! He shook his head " I mean congratulations " He smirked darkly. Anakin nervously laughed " Thanks"


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the Afternoon consisted of Arota giving Anakin the death glare as Senai and Ahsoka frosted cupcakes Anakin wiggled uncomfortably on the couch he kept a very far distance as Arota*s eyes twitched he swallowed getting up walking casually into the kitchen Senai handed him an unfrosted cupcake " Wanna help us sweetie?" Anakin nodded Anything to get away from Arota he picked a spoonful of frosting looking to Ahsoka she kept a content smile looking around she quickly began to nibble at the cupcake she finished frosting Luckily Senai had her back turned Anakin stared at her as she wiped over the frosting over her mouth " Why are you looking at me like that?" Anakin laughed as he returned to frosting the cupcake in his right hand " Just forget it Snips" She blushed a bit Continuing to eat the cupcake Anakin felt a hand to his shoulder as he jumped turning around to see a tall male with striking blue eyes staring at him he shuddered tapping Ahsoka*s shoulder she turned her head easily recognizing the male " Sas , what are you doing here?" Teya kept his eyes to Anakin " I just wanted to stop by, And say hi so how have you been Doll?" Ahsoka tossed the cupcake in the garbage beside her to turn and give Teya a warm hug " Just fine Sas, So I see Nia Isn't here with you" Teya Leaned on the counter being mindful of the bowl of frosting beside him " Yep, So who is this?" he looked to Anakin again giving a very bright smile Anakin stepped back to grab Ahsoka*s Hand as she stepped forward " This is my Husband Anakin" Teya batted his eyes " My , My you are cuter than in the picture" He blushed as his face turned red " Excuse me" he turned on his heel Anakin looked to Ahsoka disgusted and Horrified he shook his head grabbing a cupcake and began to eat it to avoid saying anything to Ahsoka*s Friend the frosting felt like glue stuck to his upper jaw as he chewed nervously he felt his heart skip a beat as Arota waked through the doorway to kiss Senai and reached for a cupcake he gave Anakin the evil eye as he turned walking away Ahsoka eyed him closely " Are you okay?. You look like you've seen a ghost?" Anakin felt as though he was sick his face burned as his breathing became harsher he couldn't focus as his sight blurred " Excuse me for a second, I need to get some air" he walked outside of the bakery as he sat on the sidewalk laying his head in his hands he felt his heart galloping.


	12. Chapter 12

" A couple of weeks had past once Ahsoka entered her third month her morning sickness got worse , she had to spend a lot of time in bed"

Ahsoka awoke from her sleep looking to Anakin "Something wrong?" Anakin rubbed his eyes from lack of sleep " No nothing , Are you feeling alright?" she nodded " Im just fine" Anakin rubbed his thumb along her left cheek " Did you get to eat anything today?" Ahsoka sighed " Barely, I get sick just drinking water so the most i eat is ice cubes " Anakin looked to the bucket full of ice behind her head he grabbed an ice cube holding it out to her " Here " she grabbed the ice cube from him placing it in her mouth she shivered " Its cold" Anakin smirked kissing her cheek she cuddled her head into his chest as he rubbed her montral both soon eased falling asleep. Next passing afternoon Ahsoka sat on the couch flipping through a pamphlet reading it intently as Anakin was over at the bakery Arota sat playing a racing car game " She wants to give birth at home!" he slammed the controller on the floor Anakin sat up " Shes set on it, im unsure if I can talk her out of it, but im willing to help her if it doesn't affect her health" as the afternoon dragged Anakin returned home he was soon met up with Senai ,Ahsoka and Nia as they sat across the table he sat beside his wife looking to Nia " Hi, Senai contacted me, So Ahsoka you want to have the baby at home? She nodded Anakin took ahold of her left hand looking to Nia " Is it safe seeing as the apartment is a bit run down?" He looked to Ahsoka as Nia responded " As long as its a relaxing place to her then its alright" Ahsoka smiled rubbing her slightly rounded stomach with her right hand both Anakin and Ahsoka nodded " We look forward to working with you Nia" In the evening Senai and Nia both began heading back home, Senai turned to Anakin " I told her About Ahsoka's health problems, But theirs something you should know ill tell you tomorrow alright the both of you need some sleep" She smiled walking home as Anakin shut the door behind him, Anakin then slumped beside Ahsoka on the bed he let out a deep sigh turning on his side " Its Exciting isn't it, Being able to have our son or daughter at home" Anakin nodded Looking to her " Im glad your happy, That must mean im doing something right" she laughed kissing his cheek " As long as I have you to protect me, im always happy"


	13. Chapter 13

Once Anakin returned to work he spaced out for most of the time Arota became a bit concerned but he hid it well by the time he returned home it was well in the afternoon he found Ahsoka on the floor he ran picking her up " Ahsoka!,Are you Okay?" he felt her face warm feverish for the most she opened her eyes " Im Okay Ani, Just a bit weak ,ill be fine" he swallowed helping her back on her feet she leaned onto his shoulder " Are you sure your Alright?" She nodded " Senai came to check on me earlier, she said to make sure you get sleep, Uncle keeps telling me you space out while your working" Anakin smirked " Im fine I just want to make your happy, I can get enough sleep after the baby is born Okay?" she frowned slightly " Alright" Anakin kissed her intently wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer to him he closed his eyes smiling to himself once they separated he placed a hand to her stomach " You hungry?" Ahsoka giggled " I haven't eaten today, thanks to the morning sickness but im starting to keep soft foods down, if you wanted I can make something" Anakin shook his head" I wanted to be sure the both of you ate today" She nodded following behind Anakin as he fished through the fridge to grab a box he closed the fridge opening the box picking up a roll shaped like a bunny " Here, try and eat this" Ahsoka took the roll taking a bite she smiled continuing to eat it As Anakin heard the phone ring in the far room he ran to go Answer " Hello, oh Senai thank you taking care of Ahsoka today" he rubbed his nose listening " Its no problem Sweetie, were family " he smiled " So you wanted to tell me and Ahsoka something " He heard Arota*s game in the background" Yes , I wanted the chance to meet up with you sometime today so I can tell you in person " Anakin turned quickly eyeing Ahsoka as she sat drawing circles on her stomach with her finger smiling brightly "Alright,me and Ahsoka will meet you later today" he hung up the phone " Come on Ahsoka , Senai wants to see the both..i mean the three of us she had something to tell us " Ahsoka stood up walking into the bedroom to put on a pair of shoes as Anakin waited for her by the front door , she smiled tying her braid to her montral" Lets go" he felt her head with the back of his hand he sighed letting Ahsoka go downstairs first as he followed behind her Senai wasn't at the bakery she had gone to Ahsoka*s job to explain her situation to her boss " Once Anakin and Ahsoka met up with her she had been leaving to walk to valley Ahsoka ran up behind her aunt hugging her " Hi Aunt Senai" she giggled " Nice seeing you again sweetie " She eyed Anakin worried she let Ahsoka walk ahead of the path to back track to Anakin*s walking speed " So, I wanted to tell you About Ahsoka and the baby, seeing as your involved being the baby*s father , I thought youd like to know " he stared at her nervously " Go on Senai" she stopped abruptly" He told me that Ahsoka might have complications during the birth, they say its safer if she gives birth at the hospital, to avoid any problems, I know she had her heart set on a home birth, but with her weak condition toillness they wan to monitor her to be sure everything goes alright" Anakin frowned with a blank stare " Complications?,you mean I could lose Ahsoka or the baby?" he looked to the ground feeling his heart crush after saying the words aloud he looked to Ahsoka as she happily looked to the trees singing the Dango song Senai placed a hand to him " Were family we are gonna do whatever we can to be sure something llike that wont happen Okay its best if you talk to Ahsoka about this, her thoughts are what matter in this " he nodded " Right" he hugged Senai tightly feeling a tear roll down his cheek he sighed clearing his throat catching up to Ahsoka ,Senai had turned the opposite road to head back to the bakery Anakin had continued fighting tears looking at Ahsoka*s smiling face as he held her hand as they returned to Apartment Once they returned Ahsoka ate Another bunny bun as she sat on the couch laying on Anakin as he rubbed her montral staring out the window both had soon fallen asleep. The doorbell Stopped the peace Anakin got up answering the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahsoka smirked looking to the counter at the box decorated with Dangos she picked it up purchasing it she continued to play it over and over as she was walking home " Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Big Dango Family" she rubbed her stomach smiling " You like the song too don't You?,"she climbed up the stairs opening the door to find a note written on the fridge and a cupcake beside in a box she took the note reading it " Had to work today , ill be home by eight ,Sorry to leave you alone I love you " she smiled picking up the cupcake beginning to eat it she placed the music box on her dresser opening to see the little blue Dango spinning as she sat on her bed listening to the song Again she finished her cupcake as she started cleaning up around the Apartment she placed her Dango pillows atop the small Tv she looked to her Parents picture smiling as she continued cleaning she then felt dizzy but she shook her head ignoring it as she finished picking up the dizzy feeling became worse as she sat on the couch laying her head in her hands she reached over for the phone dialing Senai she picked up on the first ring " Something wrong?" Ahsoka felt her heart beat race " Would you mind coming over, im not feeling too well" she heard a door slam " Want me to call Anakin?" Ahsoka shook her head " No I don't want to bother him at work" she could feel her body shutting down on her " Ill be there in a second " Ahsoka didn't get the chance to respond she fell over limply dropping the phone as Senai almost broke the door down. Later on Anakin was walking home he had the longest day climbing telephone poles he had gotten zapped but he ignored the pain climbing up the stairs he noticed the door was wide open he quickly ran in to investigate he saw Ahsoka With Senai and Nia at her side " Is she Ok!" he ran over to her as she sat up opening her eyes " Im Alright Ani, just not feeling well is all" he grabbed her hand " Is something was wrong with you why didn't you contact me?" she frowned " I didn't want to bother you at work" He rubbed her rounded stomach " Ahsoka your more important to me than anything else in this world, I cant lose you" he then looked to Nia panicking " is Everything alright with her?" Nia placed a hand to his shoulder " The baby is Alright, shes just run down with dizzy spell and a fever let her rest a couple days, Alright" He nodded " Thank you for keeping an eye on her while I was gone" Nia And Senai then began heading home , but Senai turned in the doorway " Ill come by and keep an eye on her for you Ok?" he smiled " Alright" he soon returned to Ahsoka*s side " Want me to get you Anything?" she shook her head " As long as I have you im Alright" he rubbed her forehead " Well you should get some rest Okay?" She soon yawned turning o her side as she fell Asleep. Anakin rubbed his eyes opening the door as it rang he Looked to see Arota in the doorway " Hey kid, Senai wanted me to talk to you" Anakin looked to see Ahsoka deeply asleep Anakin nodded following after Arota he noticed as he fiddled in his pocket Anakin sighed looking to the construction site " This town is always changing, Trees continue to be cut, and buildings continue to be built, but" he looked to Arota " Do you think this town is messing with Ahsoka?, Last year when we went to the valley she was so happy, and now with it being cut away, I think its affecting her, I think this town and her are somehow connected" Arota sat down with his head in his hands Anakin entwined his Fingers around the Dango trinket around his neck " You see the construction site, that used to be a meadow where id take Ahsoka every year to talk just me and her, it was our hiding spot when we wanted time away from Senai, Im gonna tell you something haven't told anyone, When Ahsoka was five years old, Me and Senai left her home alone with a fever, when we left her condition was stable, we both thought shed be alright when we got home , but she snuck outside she got nervous from waiting for us, we found her unconscious in the snow," he rubbed his eyes " And by morning things looked bleak, ive never felt such a wave of sadness, Soon I felt myself running with her in my arms to the meadow, I fell to my knees praying


	15. Chapter 15

Three days past by Anakin continued eyeing Ahsoka closely to see if she changed in any way until one morning Anakin found her nibbling away at a peanut butter sandwich happily. " You sure its alright for you to be up? " She smiled " Im fine Ani, my fever has gone down, and ive been pretty hungry" she returned to her sandwich " Alright, so no dizzy spells?" She shook her head with her mouth full " No Morning sickness?" She swallowed " Nope, my doctor said it settled by my twelfth week so im Alright,but I wish I wasn't such a burden to everyone" she stood up stretching as Anakin pulled her closer "Your no Burden, Were all just taking precautions so you and The Baby will be fine" she looked Away from him "Can I ask you something?" he rubbed her cheek " Anything , Whats on your mind" she sighed " The day you told me about it being safer for me to give birth at a hospital, do you think im weak?" he shook his head " Not at all, Why?" she smiled hugging him " No reason, so you want to go somewhere today?" he eyed her " Are you Alright?" she eyed him with a very warm smile " Im Great Ani, Cant I be happy for the Baby and you?" He laughed lightly " Alright, so you want to go somewhere today?" she nodded " I wanted to go to the Sea Shore to look at the waves rise and fall with the morning sun, and I wanted to go with you, Is that Alright?" he kissed her mouth " Of course , when should the three of us go?" she ran to put her shoes on " Can we go Now?" he smirked shaking his head " Did you know I love you?" she laughed " I love you too Ani" once she returned from the bedroom he took her hand as they both left the Apartment . she looked to the town as trees were being cut away before her eyes she frowned slightly feeling a knot form in her stomach she swallowed as Anakin eyed her closely she squeezed his hand " Im fine" they cut past the school down the road passing the train station until the gritty feel of sand dunes were under their feet Anakin inhaled the smell of salty sea air Ahsoka smiled as the waves came into view " Its so Pretty" both removed their shoes beginning to walk in the sand Ahsoka smiled looking to the sun as it rose she gasped rubbing her stomach " Wow the baby just moved" she grinned looking to Anakin " Really?" she nodded grabbing his hand placing it under her hand he could feel his son or daughter nudging under his palm he smirked as Ahsoka kissed his cheek "We still need a name" Anakin nodded Blankly " So, do you have any ideas?" She thought for A second " Me well honestly its hard choosing a name" Anakin laughed " Why not the baby have part of your name? she shook her head " That's silly a name like Ahsia, or Ahsene seems bashing, why don't we take a part of your name Ani?" He smirked " The only names I have Are Analee, And Asiya but for a boy wed call him junior" Ahsoka smrked Shaking her head " Me And Senai were talking about this , she suggest we name the baby some way After her, So ive been thinking what if we take your name and hers and combine them, is that okay " Anakin kissed her mouth " Im Alright with whatever you choose" she blushed " Ive got it ,Anasei" Anakin rubbed her stomach Again " Fine with me if you like it" she Giggled "he looked up to her bright blue eyes " Im glad he or she is ours, and when the baby is born the three of us will be a family" she snuggled Against him " We both promised wed be together forever from now until the end of time, nothing will keep us apart ever" he kissed her mouth" Agreed"


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin Sat beside Ahsoka Through Arota's Lengthy speech on how he didn't want to be called Uncle once the baby was born but he kept insisting he be called Aki as Senai Smiled Warmly looking to Ahsoka. Arota looked to Ahsoka slightly rounded stomach giving a smirk as he leaned closer to it " Hey you know who I am, Im your daddy" he laughed as Ahsoka bashed him on the head " Uncle stop confusing the baby" she looked to stomach " Uncle Aki is just playing" Anakin rolled his eyes Digging his thumbnail in his temple he leaned over to Ahsoka whispering in her ear " Theirs no way he could be the father, hes Ancient" She giggled shushing him As Arota Drew circles on the coffee table ignoring him Senai laughed Looking to her husband " Sweetheart don't be so stubborn, you know were family now, so its ok If We Nitpick" Anakin nudged her with his shoulder " Im unsure if " Aki" Can take a joke, Hes Always so Rough Nosed" Arota rolled his eyes" Much like you're a pansy, always worrying for Ahsoka shes old enough to take of herself And the Baby, Why are you even here?" Anakin tensed up" Im Here because im the Father of the Baby and I want to be there for my wife, Why do you care?" Arota stood up pointing an accusing Finger to Anakin" I care because shes my flesh and blood I love her, I hate you because your False Hearted" Anakin slammed his hands on the table standing "Im False Hearted!,What about you, your always having problems with me because I married your Niece, I love her with all my heart, im unsure why you cant see that" Arota jabbed his finger into Anakin's Chest " I Trust Ahsoka , Just not her with you, you've caused enough trouble in her life, why would she even need you" Anakin slapped his hand Away as he began heading to the Bakery Doorway As Arota crossed his arms shaking his Head " See that, Pathetic, I told you he would Leave you, hes Heartless" Anakin tensed his fists feeling his Anger reach a boiling point as he turned around beginning to Attempt Attacking Arota he looked as Arota Evaded attempting to trip him but Anakin easily left Hooked him in the jaw knocking Arota off balance he ducked as Arota almost bashed his cheek with his knee both stood attempting to knock the other down Anakin Yanked Arota's Montral causing him to fall he soon began throwing free punches to his Face As Senai Attempted separating them" This is Crazy, Both of you stop this!" Anakin shoved her as Arota gripped his neck pushing him backward Arota bashed his elbow in Anakin's right eye as he used his other hand to choke him. Anakin used both his feet to kick him in the ribs as he returned to his feet he wiped over his sweat filled brow " Had enough yet old man?" he saw Arota stand with the Metal Bat in hand " Im just getting started Kid" he swung the bat as Anakin ducked but he soon came in Contact with Ahsoka's Head he saw her fall limp he dropped his bat looking to Anakin then running to Ahsoka . he looked to her as she opened her eyes " You Both, Are Idiots" Anakin fell to his Knees.


	17. Chapter 17

During the sudden rush trip to the emergency room Anakin felt a bit remorseful ,not for what he said to Arota ,but Ahsoka getting hurt Both Arota and Anakin sat in the waiting room Senai decided to keep an eye on her niece , both sat giving the other the death glare Anakin pretty much flipped him off to return to staring at the clock " You know this is your fault right?" Anakin glared at Arota " How is this my fault, you swung the damn bat" Arota rolled his eyes " Well you ducked like a little girl, if you didn't I wouldn't of have hit Ahsoka , id much rather hit you at least to knock some sense into you" Anakin fought the urge to grab the glass vase beside him He rubbed his temple " Look can we just get back to worrying about Ahsoka , she got hit with a bat, that's not really a great thing to come back from, plus along with the baby, what if when she fell something bad happened to her?" Anakin looked to the door in front of him " Im going to go check on her" Arota was asleep in his seat Anakin shook his head standing he decided figuring out where she was first was a priority he then left the waiting room to head to the lobby upon reaching there he found a women going through files on a computer then sliding her chair back to answer the ringing phone Anakin waited until after her phone call was finished she looked up to him " Can I help you sir?" he nodded " Do you happen to know a patient by the name of Ahsoka Skywalker?" she fiddled through the paperwork in a manila folder then sliding her chair back to open a cabinet going through names " The only name I have in the system is Ahsoka Tano, is that who your looking for?" he nodded " I wanted to know where she was" she smirked " Room 3a – 95 In the maternity ward" he thanked her before speed walking past the door to a vacant hallway he saw two split hallways he look to see two signs Cardiology , Maternity he turned down the left looking at room numbers he past by multiple closed doors reading each plate beside it he ran into an elevator pressing the button in front of him waiting impatiently once the door opened he walked in stepping beside a little girl eyeing him she wore a green hospital gown she rocked on her feet holding a teddy bear in her right hand and sucking her thumb with her left Anakin pressed 2 waiting he crossed his arms over his chest he soon felt his shirt being pulled he looked to see the little girl smiling at him he smirked eyeing the teddy bear " Is that yours?" she nodded " His names Bear, hes my friend" Anakn smirked shaking his head as the doors opened he saw the little girl skip happily with the bear in hand he turned the opposite way continuing to read door numbers he soon found room number 3a-95 he walked in to see Ahsoka sitting up with Senai sleeping in the seat beside her bed Anakin could see the Iv' s in her right arm she smiled as Anakin sat beside her on the edge of the bed kissing her forehead " How are you both doing?" she rubbed over her stomach " Alright, no damage from the bat, but they wanted to monitor Anasei" Anakin placed his hand above hers " Is something wrong?" Ahsoka kissed his cheek " Nothing wrong with her, I just need to start being on bed rest, they claim im overstressing myself" Anakin rested his head on her stomach to hear Anasei's heartbeat " How far along are you?" Ahsoka yawned " 7 Months" he looked up to stare in her eyes" You should sleep if your tired" she shook her head" Im fine Ani really" he kissed her lips intently once they separated Anakin stared out the window to see the evening sky to see a chilling snowfall he yawned himself Ahsoka rubbed his head " You haven't slept at all have you?" he closed his eyes snuggling closer to Ahsoka she laid her head on his feeling groggy herself both soon fell asleep.

Unsure if this was a time jump or not, XD next chapter coming soon :D Please review thanks Happie692B


	18. Chapter 18

The passing evening Anakin barely got a wink of sleep with Ahsoka continuing to roll over numerous times he could tell she wasn't sleeping well with by how many times she cried out at night he then decided to sit up to wake her he leaned up on his elbows to gently nudge her she awoke sitting up suddenly to gasp out in pain he rubbed her cheek with his thumb " Are you ok?" she panted as the pain subsided " hard kick I guess" she ablely leaned over the edge of the bed with a bit of difficulty got onto her feet to waddle a bit before leaning in the doorway as a second pain ripped through her lower back she panted harshly as Anakin quickly rushed to her side he looked to her face stricken with pain " Soka are you sure your alright?" she shook her head feeling her stomach whirl as she streaked for the refresher she got the door open leaning into the toilet bowl hacking as Anakin stood outside unsure what to think he then walked in seeing her hugging her rounded stomach continuing to hack and cough he sat behind her rubbing her back soothingly once she finished she looked faint as she fell back onto Anakin's chest he rubbed her stomach feeling her temple with the back of his palm slight fever he picked her up bridal style carrying her back into the bedroom being mindful of the nightstand beside the bed then laying her against the pillow she sunk her head in he kissed her cheek " Rest, ill call Senai to see if we can get Nia here Okay?" she weakly nodded feeling her eyes droop closed turning on her side as Anakin shut the door behind him. He walked across the main room to reach the kitchen to grab the phone off the counter dialing Senai's number he placed the phone to his ear pacing nervously no dial tone he quickly hung up redialing the number but it turned to be a similar outcome " Damnit" he then returned the phone to the counter looking out the window to find ice growing outside and peering past he saw the telephone wire covered in snow frayed wiring screwed up any signal he had planned to find he sighed turning on his heel to check on Ahsoka upon opening the door he found her digging her nails in the blanket covering her as her breathing became short gasped he then rushed to side. Anakin eyed her she was curled up in a ball he could see tears forming in her eyes she grabbed his hand looking to him he sighed " Phone lines are down, thanks to this weather, how far apart are your contractions?" Ahsoka gritted her teeth " 7 minutes" Anakin felt his heart race he swallowed drily he rubbed her shoulder calmly " Well, im here now, im staying right by your side" Ahsoka smiled lightly Anakin leaned his face closer to hers to attempt kissing her but a contraction caused Ahsoka to grab his hair pulling it forward he screamed in pain" Snips! Let go!" she gasped as the pain subsided releasing his hair" Im sorry Ani I didn't mean to hurt you" she let tears fall from her cheeks Anakin rubbed over his slightly throbbing head but caught a glimpse of her tears he quickly kneeled beside her wiping the tears from her face" Hey, don't cry, Soka, you just did from the pain, it was a reflex thing, are you alright?" she took grip of his hand " Im going to need your help" Anakin eyed her confused " with what?" she looked to her rounded stomach before answering him " Anasei , she has made her decision to be born soon and I need your help with that" he felt his face flush color " How can I help you?" she sighed " You have to be the one to deliver her Ani, like you said before the phone lines are down which means we have no contact with Nia, You think im calm about this? Well im not I just need your help , I can't do this alone" he shook the lightheaded feeling nodding to her.

Part 2 coming soon 8D Happie692B :]

{


	19. Chapter 19

She inhaled quickly as a contraction rippled her back "I'm glad you're agreeing to help me because shes not waiting anymore."

Ahsoka grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as the pain increased.

Anakin eyed her nervously. "Alright," he began, his voice shaking. "So what am I supposed to do?"

She groaned, sighing afterwards. "All you need is warm water, medical scissors, and a towel."

"Do we actually have medical scissors here?" he asked. "I know we have everything else."

"Yes. They're in the medicine cabinet, Ani. Go get them and _hurry._"

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before pushing himself up into a standing position. "You relax, okay?"

She nodded as Anakin turned quickly speed walking into the refresher. Hearing her agonizing scream made him nervous.

He knelt down so he could see under the sink. He grabbed a pink hospital tote, peering into it briefly as he placed it on the counter top. He sighed before hurrying over to the closet. He pulled a towel out quickly and spun around, turning the sink faucet on. He put the towel down on the toilet seat – and it was closed – so he could find the scissors.

He glanced up above the sink, opening the medicine cabinet. He rummaged through it, tossing bottles of pills and liquids aside until he found a pair of gray scissors. He pulled them out, eyeing them. They were extremely sharp and would probably end up hurting Ahsoka because he was so nervous.

He dug them into his pocket and wondered how warm the water should be once Anasei was born. Another agonizing cry from Ahsoka snapped him out of his thought process. He dashed out of the refresher with the tote in hand.

"Ani, I think she's ready."

He stared at her, beginning to rethink his decision to help with the birth. He gripped her hand tightly. "Ahsoka, I don't know if I can do this."

"You _have _to. You can't get a hold of anyone and no one can even make it out here. It's just _you _and _me. _You have to do this because I can't do it without you. I _need _you to be here with me, Ani. Anasei might not have a chance if you leave."

She cried out a little, scaring Anakin. His heart began to gallop in his chest, threatening to break through. He had never done this before, nor had he prepared himself for it just in case. He found himself wishing he'd thought about the possibilities of her going into labor during this weather.

He pushed her legs up a little, bending them. He cautiously spread her legs, watching her eyes. "Okay, from what I've learned, you just have to breathe in and out slowly and push."

"It's not that simple," she gasped.

"Well, then you figure it out. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do…" he sighed.

After several minutes of contractions, screaming, and panicking, Anasei was finally ready. Anakin was still nervous, but he gulped slowly, realizing that this was something he _had _to do.

He sat a short distance away from her, watching her face. She continued to moan and groan for a few hours and Anakin actually began to fall asleep, holding his head in one of his hands.

Ahsoka screamed and Anakin snapped his attention back to his wife. "What's wrong?"

He glanced between her legs and saw a small bit of the head arriving. "_Oh._"

He moved forward to attempt helping Anasei and Ahsoka, but something was wrong. "Ani, she's not coming out right. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" he glanced down once again to see the child's skin slowly becoming a different color. Anakin began to panic. This was _his _child. _His _child was _dying _in _his _wife. He felt sickened once he realized what he had to do.

He leaned backwards, pulling the medical scissors out of his pocket. "Soka, the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. I have to cut it or she'll die."

She nodded through her tears and sobs. "Don't let her die, Ani. Please, save her…"

He nodded, biting his lip. He swallowed back the bile that wanted to come up. _He _was responsible for saving this unborn child. He leaned forward, carefully edging the blade towards the cord.

He carefully began to snip the cord that was around the baby's neck. Once he had quickly succeeded, he told Ahsoka to push. Anasei's skin was returning to its normal, blood-filled color. He sighed in relief though his stomach was churning. He felt so sick and sweat rolled down his face.

Ahsoka kept pushing, groaning every now and then. "Come on, Ahsoka. She's almost out, sweetheart," he whispered, encouraging her.

He watched as the head and the baby itself began to emerge. He knew that at least one more big push would put the baby into his arms. "One last push, Soka."

She screamed as she pushed and Anakin caught Anasei in his arms. He wrapped the towel around the crying child. Anakin cradled his daughter against his chest, staring down at her in awe despite the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced at Ahsoka. "She's beautiful."

"Let me see her," she whispered, clearly exhausted.

He gently handed Anasei to Ahsoka, not wanting to let her go completely. "Anasei," she whispered. "Welcome, baby…"

Anakin smiled down at his wife and child. Nothing could have made him happier. Well, except for the fact that he was about to vomit. "One sec, sweetheart," he said quickly, rushing into the refresher once again.

He fell to his knees in front of the toilet, pulling the lid up quickly. Everything he'd eaten – even drank – came up and swirled around in his vision.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Ahsoka called out from the bedroom. He continued to gag, releasing more and more as he continued to smell what already came out.

He leaned back a bit, flushing the toilet. He cursed under his breath, running his hands through his hair that was soaked. "Ani?"

"I'm okay," he called out, closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to dispel the smell that lingered in the refresher.

"Get out here."

He felt sick once again, remembering everything he had just done. He leaned forward, releasing more into the toilet bowl. "Ugh," he groaned.

"Anakin Skywalker, right now!"

'_I feel like her slave,_' he thought to himself as he attempted to stand and flush the toilet. He leaned against the counter top of the sink, catching his breath. He managed to even the breaths and soothe his stomach a little.

He ran his hands through his hair one last time before walking out of the refresher and back into the bedroom. He sat beside Ahsoka's legs that were now covered up. "She's beautiful, Anakin."

She glanced up at him, smiling widely until she noticed how pale he was. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, gulping. "I'll survive. Can I hold her?"

She handed their daughter to him, smiling as he cradled her against his chest. He smiled extremely wide as his daughter shifted slightly. "You're right. She is beautiful."

He turned slightly to stare at his wife. He could tell that she was exhausted and would require several days to heal up and feel better. "Soka," he began. "We are _never _doing this again. If you get pregnant again, you're staying in the hospital for nine months."

She chuckled as Anakin lifted himself and Anasei off of the bed. He walked into the refresher, turning the faucet on the sink so that the water was somewhat warm.

He removed the towel from his daughter, tossing it aside since it was bloody. He pulled another one from the closet, laying it down on the counter. He gently laid Anasei in the sink and began to wash her off.

He smiled as he did so. He felt ecstatic for being able to save his daughter's life. He had managed to pull himself together when it mattered most and that made him feel amazing. He wondered how Ahsoka felt right now concerning the complication.

Once all the blood was washed away, he pulled the towel towards her, wrapping her in it. He dried her off and cradled her against his chest once again. "I love you, Anasei. I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect you…" he sighed. "I saved you here and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

He walked back out to the bedroom to see Ahsoka asleep. She was breathing lightly and he smiled. The word _angel _came to mind as he watched her.

He silently moved across the room, placing Anasei in her crib. "Get some sleep, baby girl."

He tucked the covers in around her before moving backwards just as quietly. He moved across the room, lying on the free side of the bed. He covered Ahsoka up, kissing her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "I love you."

He knew she couldn't hear him through her exhaustion. He stroked the side of her face before lying back onto the pillows.

He decided that he wanted to hold her. He turned to the side and draped his arm over Ahsoka's waist, holding her close to him. He kissed her neck before closing his eyes.

They had a little while before Anasei would wake up and need their attention, so why not rest for the moment?


	20. Chapter 20

Anasei's wail broke through the house waking Anakin up almost instantly he sat up looking over to his wife as she began to stir "I'll get her" he placed a hand to Ahsoka's montral "I've got her, you rest" he then pulled the blanket from around him off to be hit by freezing cold air he didn't mind as he got onto his feet to make his way to Anasei's crib picking her up and rocking her gently as her head rested on his shoulder "Its okay baby,daddy's here" he rubbed her back to attempt soothing her her wail seized a bit but it was still apparent she was upset

He sighed returnng to sit on the edge of the bed he turned around to find Ahsoka outstreching her arms "Hand her to me Ani, shes hungry" he nodded handing Anasei to his wife as she kissed the baby's forehead, the phone rang as Anakin hurried to go answer it as Ahsoka began breastfeeding Anasei.

Anakin stumbled tripping in the hallway he quickly got back onto his feet as he made his way to the kitchen before finally grabbing the phone "Hello?" he rubbed his eyes "Hi Ani, its Senai i was wondering how is Ahsoka doing?" he smirked shaking his head "Shes alright, little tired after last night, but the baby is fine" it wasn't long before Anakin's right ear was met with a squealing scream he pulled the reciever away ignoring the faded feeling in his ear "Thats wonderful Ani!" he chuckled returning the phone to his left ear "Im glad your excited Senai, come by and see her if you guys want" he could almost see the smile on Senai's face across the phone "Will do, see you both a little later okay"

"See you" he finally ended the phone call sighing as he returned to his bedroom he found Ahsoka holding Anasei as she slept soundly he smiled climbing back into bed kissing Ahsoka's lips "Your aunt called" she laughed lightly "I take it you told her about Anasei?" he pulled the blanket over him laying on his stomach "Yes i did, she was 'Happy' about it". Ahsoka rubbed his back underneath the blanket "Why do you say it like that love?"he groaned finally turning onto his back "She and 'Aki" are coming over later today to see Anasei, im _not _looking forward to it" Ahsoka got up carefully onto her feet making her way to Anasei's crib laying her daughter onto her back as her fisted right hand rested in her mouth Ahsoka smiled rubbing the tiny montrals and covered her with the blanket before Ahsoka returned to laying across her husband's face his eyes locked on to hers before kissing his mouth, once they came up for air Ahsoka sighed

"It won't be that bad, you've made it through _worse_ things" Anakin shuddered to himself 'Don't remind me anymore Snips, im just now getting over that" he smirked as Ahsoka punched his arm playfully "Very funny Skyguy" he leaned up onto his back sitting up "So, how are you feeling?" she rubbed her eyes "Still a bt sore, but i'll manage alright" he saw her yawn "Why not the both of us get some more sleep, its still too early to do anything" he smirked "Alright" She giggled laying her head on his chest she listened to his breathing and heartbeat as she soon dozed off along with Anakin

the three slept soundly.

**A/N Finally updated this story, i know this one isn't that great but im trying to work on my Punctuation. Please Review **

**Happie =^-^=**


End file.
